paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Thanatos .50 cal
Extreme damage but low total ammo. |unlock = 65 |slot = 2 |wtype = 7 |type = 4 |price = $921,000 |mag = 5 |max_ammo = 15 |rpm = 1.5 |damage = 3500 |accuracy = 92 |stability = 4 |concealment = 1 |threat = 37 |reload_min = 3.96 |reload_max = 5.23 |ammo_b_min = 0.05 |ammo_b_max = 0.65 |sights_s_min = 0.0 |sights_m_min = 0.2 |hipfire_s_min = 20.0 |hipfire_s_max = 20.0 |hipfire_m_min = 20.0 |hipfire_m_max = 20.0 |recoil_v_min = 3.0 |recoil_v_max = 3.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.5 |recoil_h_max = 0.5 |int_name = m95 |achievement = }} The Thanatos .50 cal sniper rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It was added with the release of the Gage Sniper Pack DLC, along with the Rattlesnake and R93 sniper rifles. Overview The Thanatos .50 cal is an extreme-damage sniper rifle, with 3500 base damage per shot (increased to 3675 with the Fast and Furious perk) – the third highest damage per round in the game, and the highest damaging weapon to receive standard ammo pickups. It is surpassed in damage only by the HRL-7 and Commando 101, though its ability to land headshots allow it to deal more damage than the aforementioned weapons. However, one can carry only rounds total ( with Fully Loaded + with Total Ammo boost), the number of shots recieved from ammo boxes dropped is very low, and the reload speed and fire rate are both slow. The Thanatos is particularly effective against the Bulldozer, killing an unarmored Bulldozer with a single headshot (except for Minigun Dozers on Death Sentence). All other enemies can be killed with a single body shot if the weapon is unsilenced, including the Shield and Maximum Force Responders. However, unless ammo is plentiful, the player should save their .50 cal ammunition for special enemies in dangerous positions. Summary Pros: * The big gun; massive damage, can kill unarmored Bulldozers with a single headshot and all other units with a single bodyshot * Massive threat rating causes most enemies to immediately dive for cover when the gun is fired * Mods require completion of specific (though fairly easy) achievements to unlock, rather than getting lucky in the RNG-based Card system * Armor-piercing rounds penetrate Shields, killing them even on a bodyshot * Near-perfect accuracy Cons: * Very limited magazine capacity and extremely low reserve ammo ** Sustained use is difficult without the use of ammo bags ** Ammo pickup is equal to that of the grenade launchers, though the lower potential for multiple kills in one shot makes this disadvantage much more apparent * While possible to conceal using mods, concealment is still not high enough for pure stealth runs * Very low rate of fire * Very slow reload, though this can be remedied by certain skills (see below) * All stats apart from accuracy and damage suffer horribly, making it impractical as a sustained-use primary Tips * Leaving the weapon unsilenced will allow it to kill Cloakers on Death Wish and above with a single bodyshot. * Equipping mods specifically for high concealment is not recommended as the maximum concealment for the Thanatos is only 5. * Ammo bags are highly recommended to overcome the Thanatos's low ammo capacity in sustained shootouts. * Taking the Aggressive Reload skill is recommendable as the amount of time spent reloading is reduced greatly upon headshots, thus making the player less vulnerable to enemy fire and allowing them to retaliate sooner. * Bring a high total ammo SMG or powerful pistol and save the Thanatos for Bulldozers. Doing this will save Thanatos ammo. * This weapon's reserve ammo is incredibly slight. Save this weapon for Bulldozers, Shields in particularly threatening positions, Cloakers that are an immediate threat, Tasers keeping a teammate helpless in a critical moment, Snipers beyond the reach of a secondary weapon, and distant or dangerous Medics. Beyond that, taking out several Maximum Force Responders in one shot (if the opportunity presents itself) is also efficient. Ammo pickups refill less than one round each, so the use of ammo bags is practically required to refill this weapon's stock. ** Acing Fully Loaded will remedy this problem, as the ammo drops will restore about 1 bullet each, allowing less restricted use of this weapon. * With aced Berserker and aced Overkill, the suppressed Thanatos 50 cal's damage can reach . ** This means that the Thanatos .50 cal is capable of killing a fully armored Bulldozer with a single shot on any difficulty below Death Sentence, provided the above conditions are met. Even the Headless Titandozers could not survive an aforementioned shot, though the player will need to have around health or below for this to effectively work. *** Trying to pull off this feat on the Headless Titandozers is very dangerous, as it requires the player to aim directly at one, which would invoke his wrath. *** Players with Swan Song Aced have a better chance and more breathing room to safely pull off this trick shot than those who don't have the skill. ** The Thanatos .50 Cal performs very poorly against multiple enemies at medium to close range. Without Swan Song, users may only be given a small chance to fire a single shot before being downed, especially on Mayhem and above. *** To counter the low ammunition and low rate of fire, players may wield SMGs, such as the Micro Uzi and Jacket's Piece, as secondary weapons. Available modifications Barrel= .}} |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Sight= Skins Common= Thanatos-Purple-Haze.png| +1 Total Ammo Thanatos-Greed.png| +4 Stability |-|Uncommon= Thanatos-Beta-2.png| +1 Total Ammo |-|Rare= Thanatos-Matrjoschka.png| +1 Total Ammo Thanatos-Hype-Train.png| +1 Total Ammo +1% team-wide XP and money income Thanatos-The-Tempest.png| +4 Stability |-|Epic= Thanatos-Piercing-Patriot.png| +3% team-wide XP and money income Thanatos-50cal-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *The skin corresponds to Dallas' Secret mask in PAYDAY: The Heist. *' ' is the German version of , a popular type of Russian nesting dolls. It is unclear why the developers went with this slightly unpopular iteration rather than the standard form of the name. *The skin is an obvious reference to the Hype Train community event. Achievements meters using only the Thanatos .50 cal sniper rifle. Completing this achievement will unlock the Tank Buster Barrel for the Thanatos .50 cal sniper rifle.}} headshot kills on Cloakers using only the Thanatos .50 cal sniper rifle. Completing this achievement will unlock the Suppressed Barrel for the Thanatos .50 cal sniper rifle.}} Trivia *The Thanatos .50 cal is based on the . **The Thanatos .50 cal's in-game operation is impractical, as the Barrett M95 was not designed to be fired from the shoulder, hence the bipod, due to the possibility of injury caused by the rifle's recoil. The proper shooting posture of the M95 involves the user lying flat on their stomach with the rifle's bipod fully deployed and shots being fired from that position. **Despite coming with a pre-deployed bipod, it is merely a cosmetic addition and cannot be utilized to any effect during gameplay. *In mythology, Thanatos was the Greek god and embodiment of death. This is somewhat reflected in the Thanatos .50's huge damage that is capable of ending a life swiftly and effectively. *The Thanatos .50 cal is the only sniper rifle introduced with the Gage Sniper Pack to lack a frame/body mod. Gallery Thanatos-stock.jpg|Thanatos .50 cal sniper rifle (unmodified). T50CFIFS.jpg|A player firing a Thanatos PRTTFC.jpg|A player reloading the Thanatos ru:Thanatos .50 cal Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Gage Sniper Pack DLC Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)